Ranma vs Music
by x Akane Tendo x
Summary: What happens when you send Ranma, Ryouga, and Akane into the USA with a transportation machine? Then mix up my personal life with it??? This could be dangerous ^^ R&R!!! Very interesting story XD CHAPTER 3 IS UP! WARNING: mild sexual themes and language
1. USA here we come!

I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the Ranma ½ characters This story is a crossover between Ranma ½ and my own life So have fun and Review after reading!  
  
Ranma vs. Music  
Chapter 1: USA here we come!  
  
"Get up, Jessica! C'mon," a familiar female voice pleaded as she gently shook the body of her best friend. The pleading girl had long blue hair that reached her shoulders, and a pair of thin, small glasses that rested neatly on her face. "Fine. You can pass out on the couch again for all I care," and with that she left the sleeping girl on the couch, and headed for her bedroom.  
She sighed as she entered her room; exhausted from the band practice she attended earlier. As the blue haired girl picked up her hairbrush and began brushing her hair, she said to herself, "I swear. Every time Jessica spends the night here, she always ends up passing out on the couch. After all, its only ten-thirty."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Akane! Wait up!" Ranma shouted from behind as he ran on top of his usual fence. His long, black hair that was kept in his usual ponytail was flapping about as he ran faster and faster, trying to catch up to his fiancée.  
"Hurry up Ranma! We're late!" Akane replied as she sped up her running pace. As the two teenagers ran as fast as they could to school, Ranma spotted a small ad on a wooden post near him, so he quickly tore it off, not stopping for a single second. Soon after they arrived at school just as the late bell rang, and sat in their seats. Just as Ranma sat down in his seat, he noticed a crumpled up note. He began to gently un-crumple it, and read:  
  
Hey Ranma,  
Whats that paper you have?  
  
-Akane  
  
The boy with the ponytail quickly took the paper ad from his pocket and quickly read through it, then wrote back:  
  
It's an ad telling you about a transporting machine or something. Wanna go see it?  
  
Ranma  
  
After that he slowly crumpled the letter and threw it towards Akane's desk while Ms. Hinako was turned around. He watched her open the letter and saw her slightly nod, then he turned his attention back to the blackboard.  
  
After School  
  
"Oh, stop that, Ranma," Akane insisted as the two began to walk away from the school. "It can't be that bad, I mean you were the one to grab the ad, right?" The girl gently took her bluish-black hair and placed it behind her ear.  
"Well, ya, but I'm having second-" The sixteen year-old boy was cut off by a familiar voice,  
"Where am I? How am I going to get to Nerima if this stupid map isn't even written in a readable language!?" Akane looked up to see in a near distance, Ryouga holding a map upside down. Akane and Ranma silently walked up to the eternal lost boy, and Ranma asked,  
"Well if it isn't P-chan. What's up, man?"  
"R-Ranma? And A-A-" Ryouga looked at Akane who seemed a bit puzzled about Ranma calling him P-chan, but nothing could stop her from being happy about seeing her friend after such a long time. "And Akane." Ryouga slightly smiled then looked at the two of them, and asked, "So where are you two going?" Akane smiled kindly as she replied with,  
"We're going to see this transporting machine, would you like to come with us?"  
"I'd be honored," Ryouga answered with a grin on his face as he saw the jealousy in Ranma's expression. After a half an hour of looking around for the correct address, Ranma glanced over at the ad in his hand, and realized that the building was right in front of them. Akane walked up to the building, from what she could see, it was rather old and ready for tearing down. She placed her soft hands on the doorknob, then turned it, and slowly opened the door. As the three teenage figures peeked into the dark building, a voice calmly said,  
"I am guessing you three would like me to send you into a faraway place, where you are free like a bird." Ranma, Ryouga, and Akane were extremely confused, and they all stepped into the rather large building. As they did this, the lights flashed on, revealing an old man with a large machine behind him. "Welcome."  
"Is that the transporting machine?" Ryouga asked himself as he stared at it from afar.  
"Yes, it is. Would you like to try it out?" The man asked as he looked at the three.  
"Ah, geeze. Don't tell me you guys believe that thing works," Ranma spat out rudely as he walked up to the large machine along with Ryouga and Akane. The old man pressed a button, forcing the door to open up. Akane was the first to step into the transporting machine. Ryouga was second, and Ranma was last. The man pushed the button again, forcing the door to shut tightly.  
"We're trapped!" Akane screeched as she slammed her fist to the glass door.  
"Don't worry about it, Akane, its not like this thing will work," Ranma attempted to calm her down.  
"I don't know" Ryouga began suspiciously trailing off. After a few seconds the mysterious person pressed another button, which made lights to flash on the inside, making the machine to slightly spin, and in a flash, the three martial artists disappeared.  
  
I have a weird imagination hehe So what do you think? Do you like it or do you hate it? REVIEW!!!! There is more to come, but first I want someone to review before I put up the second chapter! 


	2. Rude Awakenings

I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the Ranma ½ characters This story is a crossover between Ranma ½ and my own life So have fun and Review after reading!  
  
Ranma vs. Music  
Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings  
  
Jessica slightly moaned as the sun touched her face from the openings between the blinds. The girl slowly shifted her position on the couch, so that her back was facing the windows in the large house. As peace filled her mind once more, she suddenly had an odd feeling that she wasn't alone in the living room.  
"Ashley, isn't it a bit early for you?" she finally asked, guessing it was her best friend.  
"Umm. My name's not Ashley," a male voice replied. Jessica's eyes blinked open as soon as she heard the voice. She quickly flipped around, and saw a young man, around the age of sixteen, staring at her. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt; navy blue kung fu pants that were crisscross tied to the knees, down, and black Chinese, kung fu shoes. The young man also had short, black hair with bangs, and a yellow bandana with black spots that covered his forehead, tying to the back of his head. "My name is, Ryouga Hibiki," he finally said.  
"Umm. I-I'll be right back," Jessica stuttered as she quickly got up from the couch and ran to Ashley's room. As she flung the door open, she gasped at the sight of Ashley, her best friend, clinging to a young man with black bangs and long hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She didn't know who was more shocked, the man in Ashley's bed, or herself. The girl could easily see that her best friend was still sound asleep, and must have thought the boy was a pillow. "ASHLEY!" Jessica screamed, her eyes were wide with shock.  
"WHAT! What?" The girl with long blue hair shouted back as she suddenly woke up to see who she was hugging. "Who the FUCK are you!? Get out of my bed!" she screeched as she shoved him off of her bed. The second young man was wearing a red sleeveless Chinese, kung fu shirt, and navy blue kung fu pants, with Chinese, kung fu shoes (lots of kung fu, no?).  
"I'm uhh. Ranma Saotome, and you were the one who grabbed onto me!" Ranma defended himself. After he said this, he realized something, "Where's Akane??"  
"Who's Akane?" both Jessica and Ashley asked in unison as they watched Ranma run out and run into a different room. The two followed him, along with Ryouga, and saw that Akane was in a corner of a room; a boy with short spiked hair was sleeping in his bed, he didn't even notice her. Akane quickly got up and flung herself outside as soon as she saw two people she did recognize, Ryouga and Ranma.  
  
Later that day  
  
"So that's what happened," Ashley said as she looked at the three suspiciously.  
"I don't believe it," Erich (Erik) simply said as he grabbed himself a can of soda from the refrigerator. He had black hair that was gelled down, making it reach his earlobes. He looked very gothic with his black parachute pants, his baggy, black System of a Down t-shirt, and his zebra contacts.  
"Wait a minute, let me get this straight, you three are from Nerima in Japan. You decided to go to a lunatic man, so that you could see a transporting machine. When you got into it, you ended up here somehow?" Jessica asked as she leaned back into the couch. The three simply nodded, because they knew their story sounded ridiculous, but it was the truth.  
"We'll be happy to get you three home again," Marq (Mark) announced with a grin on his face. He had short black spiked up hair, and wore baggy blue jeans, a black, short sleeve shirt, and black Vans shoes. His skin was slightly tanner than his other friends', but he didn't mind at all. Ashley quickly pulled him over, so that their backs were facing everyone else, and asked him in a low tone,  
"Marq, you idiot. How are we going to get three plane tickets to Nerima? Do you know how much that will cost us!?"  
"Woah.relax, sexy. We are about to be rock stars, we'll get the money," He told her in a casual way. Ashley simply smacked him upside his head, and turned back to the others.  
"He's right, we'll help you, but right now, we're kinda running late on our schedule," Jessica said while she smiled to the trio, and got up. "But before we go, we're gonna change your clothes." Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the sudden announcement.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"No, I look like a whore!" Akane protested as Jessica and Ashley dragged her out of Ashley's room, and into the living room where they had their previous chat. Akane was wearing a red plaid pleat skirt with side buckles, knee high black platform boots, and a white short sleeve shirt. Eyeliner lined the bottom of her eyes, making her look very gothic-like.  
Jessica came out wearing a black vinyl spaghetti-strap t-shirt, a black vinyl short skirt, a black vinyl trench coat that was opened, and a pair of black vinyl high heels. She had eyeliner lined along the bottom of her eyes, just like Akane. Basically, she looked like a dominatrix type of a girl (she wears lots of vinyl . .).  
Ashley was the last one to come out wearing a black tube top, black short shorts, black fishnet stockings, black arm warmers, and black combat boots. Just like the other two, she was also wearing eyeliner, except she was also wearing silver shimmering eye shadow.  
  
Meanwhile in Erich's room  
  
"Ryouga, come over here," Marq commanded him. The eternal lost boy walked over to him, and noticed that Marq was pulling off bandana after bandana off of his head. "One, two, three, four, five, six- umm. How many of these do you have?" he finally asked Ryouga.  
"You don't wanna know," He simply replied as he sweat dropped while laughing nervously. Suddenly Ranma walked up to Ryouga and shouted,  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" with extremely fast movements of his hands, Ranma started to quickly pull off all of Ryouga's bandanas without touching Ryouga's skin. Erich and Mark just stood there bewildered by what was happening in front of their eyes. In the end, Ranma pulled off all of Ryouga's bandanas, which covered Erich's whole bedroom floor.  
"WOAH! You have to teach me that! Now back to real business," Marq replied as he placed a black headband on Ryouga's head as a replacement for his yellow bandanas. Ryouga and Ranma slipped out of their regular clothes and put on some different clothes that Erich and Marq gave to them. In no time, Ryouga ended up wearing a black headband, black parachute pants with chains connecting from one side to the other in the back, a black wife- beater shirt, and black Vans.  
Ranma, on the other hand, was wearing black bull denim cargo shorts, a black long sleeve shirt, black converse shoes, and white socks with a black star that reached about six inches above his ankles. Poor Ranma missed his regular clothes so much, but now he was in a whole new outfit.  
"Now you guys are ready," Erich said, as he opened the door, and walked out into the living room to see Akane, Jessica, and Ashley in their clothes. Ranma and Ryouga's jaws dropped when they saw the three women in their sexy outfits. Erich growled seductively at the three as soon as he saw them, then said to Jessica, "Ya know, I always find a woman that loves to dominate, very sexy."  
"Erich, you have a girlfriend," She said very annoyed, but then again amused at his flirtatious attitude. The others just snickered as she said this, and Erich hated the fact that he did already have a girlfriend.  
"Enough talk! Lets go to our concert!" Ashley exclaimed with excitement.  
  
I have a weird imagination hehe So what do you think? Do you like it or do you hate it? REVIEW!!!! There is more to come, but first I want someone to review before I put up the third chapter! 


	3. Mosh Pits are what Make Concerts Fun!

I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the Ranma ½ characters  
  
This story is a crossover between Ranma ½ and my own life  
  
So have fun and Review after reading!  
  
Ranma vs. Music  
  
Chapter 3: Mosh Pits are what Make Concerts Fun!  
  
Everyone stood in their positions, Jessica with her microphone in her hands, Ashley with her drum set, Erich with his bass, and Marq with his black and white guitar. With the crowd of people putting up their devil horns with their hands and screaming at the four performers, it was obvious, they wanted to hear them play, so Ashley began to beat on her drums with her drumsticks at the same time Marq and Erich were playing their instruments in a heavy tone. As Jessica gave Erich the signal by locking eyes with him for a single second, he screamed as loud as he could into the microphone that stood in front of him for a few seconds. The music played louder, and Jessica could easily see that Ranma, Ryouga, and Akane were standing in the front, holding onto the bars in front of them, not know what to do. She simply smiled at them, and began singing as the music told her it was her turn  
  
So many nights  
  
I've spent alone  
  
So many tears  
  
I've cried at home  
  
  
  
Words are lost  
  
There's no where to turn  
  
Help me through this one  
  
I'm drowning in my own blood  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Ryouga turned around to see a mosh pit in the middle of the crowd of people, so he tapped Ranma's shoulder and shouted in his ear, because of the loud music,  
  
"What are they doing!?" Ranma turned around to see where Ryouga was pointing and shouted back,  
  
"It's a fight! Lets go!" The two martial artists struggled their way through the people by pushing, leaving poor Akane behind. Marq looked up from his guitar, still playing, he caught a glimpse of his two new friends, trying to get into the mosh pit in the middle.  
  
ON STAGE  
  
Now all my blood   
  
Cries out to you  
  
My whole world  
  
Is crashing down  
  
Save me from  
  
This darkness that consumes me  
  
  
  
Words are lost  
  
There's no where to turn  
  
Help me through this one  
  
I'm drowning in my own blood  
  
  
  
Your calling out to me  
  
But I can't seem to hear you  
  
Maybe I'll wake up from this dream of death  
  
  
  
Words are lost  
  
There's no where to turn  
  
Help me through this one  
  
I'm drowning in my own blood  
  
  
  
Words are lost  
  
There's no where to turn  
  
Help me through this one  
  
I'm drowning in my own blood  
  
By the time the music calmed down near the end, Ryouga was lost in the massive mosh pit, trying to find Ranma. He could hear his friends start to play another hardcore song, which only caused more chaos in the concert. As he pushed and shoved the people around him, a person accidentally bonked his head with his own, making Ryouga extremely pissed off.   
  
"Alright, that's it!" Ryouga shouted as he started punching the people that attempted to make him become a part of the moshing, thinking that they were trying to pick a fight with him. In the corner of his eye, he could see Ranma being carried by the crowd of people, heading towards the front. "What is the hell is that moron doing!?" He shouted as he quickly turned around, and punched the man in front of him. When Ryouga looked down, he noticed that he took down fifteen people in such a short time. Everyone around him just stared at him in disbelief as he simply struggled through the crowd to get back to the front.  
  
WHERE AKANE WAS  
  
Akane looked up at her performing friends, and smiled, she didn't even notice that Ryouga and Ranma were gone until she saw Ranma crowd surfing and being dropped on the ground next to her.  
  
"Oh my God! Ranma!" she cried as she bent over to see if he was all right. She saw him turn over on his side, slightly in pain from being dropped, so the girl quickly helped him up to his feet. Just then a hand brushed the back of her leg, so she turned around to see a perverted man around the age of thirty, making moves on her. Luckily for Akane, Ryouga was behind the man, giving him evil looks, then suddenly-BAM! Well, eventually Ryouga and Ranma started a mosh pit near the front, where, Jessica, Marq, Erich, and Ashley could easily see them from the stage.  
  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma shouted as he began punching all the men around him (he didn't want to hurt the women). His fast movements were much too fast for anybody normal that wanted to fight back. As he finished his attack, he saw many unconscious male bodies (surprising no one called the cops). The four on the stage just sweat dropped as they kept on performing for their remaining listeners.  
  
AFTER THE CONCERT  
  
"That was amazing!" Ashley exclaimed as she got into the van. She was sweating from the bright lights just like the other four. As everyone packed themselves into the small van, the girl with long blue hair finally said, "Geese. We smell like pigs!" After she rudely stated this, Ryouga squirmed in his seat being uncomfortable with the subject of pigs.  
  
"Ya, heh," he finally managed to say nervously.  
  
"That reminds me. Say, Akane, don't ya miss P-chan?" Ranma asked as Erich shifted the van's gear in 'drive', and began to drive the van of people to a restaurant. Akane simply nodded, as she replied with,  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Who's P-chan?" Jessica asked, very interested in the new subject.  
  
"He's my cute, black pet piglet," Akane answered with a smile.  
  
"How cute, I love pigs!" Jessica blurted out. Ryouga looked at Akane and then at Jessica.  
  
'Now that I think about it, they do look alike. Akane has short hair, and Jessica has short hair. Akane likes pigs, and Jessica loves pigs. Akane loves Ranma but won't admit it, Jessica loves- umm who does she love?' These thoughts were flowing through Ryouga's head as he compared the two girls.  
  
"Okay, you guys, we're here," Erich announced as he parked the van outside of a restaurant called China Rose.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will Ryouga do? What will happen with everyone?  
  
So what do you think? Do you like it or do you hate it?  
  
REVIEW!!!! There is more to come, but first I want someone to review before I put up the fourth chapter 


End file.
